


The Knight to King of Royal Family

by TomatoButterfly



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friends to Lovers, Knight Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mage Knights, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoButterfly/pseuds/TomatoButterfly
Summary: Davina was just trying to prepare for there next heat. Letting the warm air of the day fill there small home while they finished a shopping run. Returning home they expected to find everything where it was left, not a Royal carriage outside and the door almost knocked down.Not a duel black and white haired boy, that started telling them that they were to be crowned Queen.Not a long pink braided Knight that was the one trying to make sure the door didn't fall again.Not the cold hot fear that there was no escape in the matter, and a quickly made decision.Techno was just going to make sure that until Niki could rule the new Queen didn't tear apart the Kingdom, while keeping his oath. The Blade of the Royal Family didn't expect that in due time he would be crowned King, and his Spouse someone he didn't think would last a week.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: Fetch the new Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lucky charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648536) by [persona_kath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persona_kath/pseuds/persona_kath), [sleepytime_cal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytime_cal/pseuds/sleepytime_cal). 



> This story does have side/background pairings/ships, but I will be focusing on the Techno/Davina.  
> This story does also loosely follow the family dynamics on the server, without most of the betraying, murdering, backstabbing parts.  
> Who I choose to give certain dynamics for is my own choice, but I will be open to hearing the disagreement reasons. I would love to hear any questions about the fic and the direction I plan on taking it. 
> 
> SLIGHT SPOILERS:  
> As a VERY loose draft however I plan on having character breakdowns, duels, a party, a kidnap attempt, a prophecy with an accompanying quest, a heat, and a rebellion. These are subject to change, switch, take multiple chapters, repeat, etc,.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad has finally tracked down someone to fill in for the death of the Queen, a cousin to Niki and Tubbo. Not wanting to leave his books, for fear of missing a magical book flying around, he sends 3 knights after her. 
> 
> When Bad asked for 3 of his knights to go retrieve someone random from a far town, he thought it was a normal request. When he was told that this random person would be the next Queen, he decided he would roughly count as 2 knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is the first official chapter, welcome in, welcome in.   
> Thank you so much for clicking on this story, and for the few of you who left Kudos thank you even more!
> 
> Any feedback right now is good feedback, and I will appreciate it if I get any. I don't have much to say right now though, so enjoy the first chapter!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Prologue

Characters and their status, as well as their secondary genders. 

This will be updated once more characters are added, or they are changed.  
  
Note: the "scent undecided", is for the alpha's and omegas that I don't know what scent to assign to them. This does not mean that the Beta's don't have scents, they also are pretty much all undecided and once I have the other 2 dynamics I will assign Beta scents. (some Beta's will already have as assigned scent)  
Note: Scents will probably change as well without notification, minus most of the main characters, I will generally just search for the certain scent words and replace them.  
Note: Most secondary genders are up to debate, and if you really don't agree with some of them please tell me.  


Royal Family: 

Queen Edina, Omega, Scent: Undecided

Princess Niki, Omega, Scent: Tea, Ming, and 1 undecided

Prince Tubbo, Omega, Scent: Honey, and 2 undecided

 ~~Queen~~ Monarch Davina, Omega, Scent: Lavender, Paper and Ink, and 1 undecided 

Head of Royal Guard:

Techno, Alpha, Scent: Leather, Cedar, and Baked Potatoes 

Royal Court and Advisors:  
Royal Archivist and Advisor Bad, Beta  
Court Mage and Physician Philza, Alpha, Scent undecided  
Court Mage and Physician Apprentice Ranboo,  
Royal Gardener, Karl, Omega, Scent undecided  
Royal Advisor, Quackity, Beta  
Royal Advisor, Minx, Omega, Scent Undecided  
Royal Advisor, Shchlatt, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Royal Advisor, Puffy, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Royal Advisor, Jack, Omega  
Head Cleaner/Maid, Hbomb, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Head Chef, Calahan, Beta  
Head Seamster, Eret, Omega, Scent Undecided  


Knights:  
Wilbur, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Tommy, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Dream, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
George, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Sapnap, Beta  
Fundy, Alpha, Scent Undecided  
Punz, Beta  



End file.
